ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Kang
Jasmine Kang is one of the main characters in I Didn't Do It. She is very fashionable and is quite keen and is Lindy's best friend. Over the years, Lindy was an unpopular girl, but became popular in her high school years. Jasmine helps Lindy stay grounded after her newfound popularity.Jasmine - Biography. Jasmine is portrayed by Piper Curda. Biography Jasmine Kang/Season 1|Season 1 Jasmine Kang/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Jasmine is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. Jasmine rocks her grades, extracurricular and social life all at the same time! Jasmine is a nice girl who cares about people. Personality in Depth Based on her long string of boyfriends (including Logan, who's her future boyfriend) and her roles in her friend's situations, it can be said that Jasmine is very charismatic in her actions, although this can be perceived as manipulative to people like Dwight and Garrett. Being sweet, fun, and sympathetic, Jasmine is able to connect with people easier than others, and it doesn't take much to get Jasmine to come to terms with her feelings. However, if in a tough position, she will attempt honest with her peers, but can end up becoming defensive or awkward. Similar to Lindy, Jasmine excels in high school. The episode Slumber Partay shows that Jasmine truly cares about her future. Though it has been speculated by fans that she would go into the fashion career due to her personality and clothing choices, she actually has a specific dream that contrasts that get into medical school, marry a brilliant man, and have children with silky yet manageable hair. Because medical school requires specific strengths, Jasmine takes classes such as chemistry and physics, and will study avidly to ensure that she succeeds...in which she might sacrifice time with her friends for schoolwork. Even though Jasmine is a sweet and friendly girl, she is shown to also have a bit of an aggressive side to her, considering she was a little like this toward Garrett in Logan Finds Out!, or in other episodes. Many of these personality traits are from the analysis of episodes, but some of them were formed from her actions toward her current crush and future boyfriend, Logan Watson. When with their other friends, the two of them interact with humor or teasing; in the cases when they are alone (in episodes such as Bad News, Lindy Nose Best and If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout), the pair often end up talking with more sympathy towards one another, which benefits the both of them. After fake-dating, parts of various episodes, especially at the end of Next of Pumpkin, can reveal that despite that Jasmine has had other romances, she sees Logan differently than students such as Mike, Dwight, and Owen. (It is shown that Logan also sees Jasmine differently to any other girl he had liked.) Occasionally, this causes Jasmine tension, as she fears that her feelings aren't returned, but Logan does return her feelings, as revealed in Falling for... Who? Jasmine is shown to be sensitive, like Logan, when it comes to her heart, because she had suffered from two heartbreaks - the first time was in Lindy Nose Best, after she attempted to ask Logan out and the second time was in Logan Finds Out!, when she found out that Logan had rekindled with Erin, when Jasmine actually started to believe she finally had a chance with Logan. Jasmine even almost cried over Logan, which showed that she does really like him and that Jasmine's feelings for Logan are really strong compared to her feelings she had for any other guy she had dated, especially since Jasmine never stops having feelings for Logan and her heart tells her that he is the guy she should be with, which is when Jasmine and Logan officially become a couple. They will start dating very soon. Appearance She has light olive skin, long, straight brown hair with light brown highlights, and brown eyes. She's the fashionista of the group, and wears very fashionable clothing and accessories. She also sometimes has her hair curly, especially during occasions. Relationships Friends 'Lindy Watson ' Best Friends/Practically Sisters Lindy and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine thinks that Lindy has a problem with one upping people but she still loves her and they always stick up for each other. Jasmine was really hurt about Lindy's letter in third grade, what also shows that their friendship means a lot to her. Jasmine and Lindy are always there for each other when they need to be and help each other out when they need it. Lindy helped Jasmine and supported her through her crush on Logan, in Logan Finds Out! They also work together on some things. Lindy also sometimes calls Jasmine sweetie. (To learn more, see: Lismine) 'Logan Watson' Best Friends/Crush/Future Boyfriend/Technically In Love With Main Article: Jogan Jasmine and Logan are best friends. Jasmine was the reason why Logan wanted to wear a bra, according to his "Dear High School Self" letter, because he copied it from her. They also did a spray together that made vegetables taste better. Jasmine first admitted her feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best, after they fake dated and tried to ask him out, but Logan went out with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. In Next of Pumpkin, she and Logan shared a dance together, when Logan saved her from humiliation. They almost kissed for the second time, at one point when Logan spun Jasmine. Logan also definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Logan Finds Out!, Jasmine revealed she has liked Logan for about a year, meaning she is in love with him, admitted her feelings for him to Lindy, Garrett and Delia, saying she has liked him ever since they fake dated. In the end, Logan found out about Jasmine's feelings for him. Logan finally realized his feelings for Jasmine and fell in love with her, during the school's fall dance, in Falling for... Who? In Falling for... Who?, Logan broke up with Erin to be with Jasmine, admitted his feelings for her and tried to ask her out, but it was too late, because she started dating Owen, leaving Logan heartbroken. When Jasmine and Logan finally start dating, Jasmine tells Logan she has never stopped liking him, they admit their feelings to each other, officially become a couple, and they are together for more than two episodes. Jasmine and Logan will be together for the rest of Season 2. 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Delia and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine was the one that told Delia that Lindy took the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. The two are shown to be closer friends, for they enjoy chatting away in detention, going to Rumble Juice together, and heading off on wild adventures (reluctantly) with their three other friends. They sometimes argue over the smallest things as seen in episodes like Lindy Goes to the Dogs and Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday, but they are still best friends, make up if they argue and are shown to be very close. (See, Jelia) 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Jasmine and Garrett are best friends. They work together to accomplish many things, and are the ones out of the gang who have the most bickering arguments. They get along really well too. (To learn more, see: Jarrett) 'Max' former crush Jasmine first saw Max at the cinema and instantly fell in love with him, which she soon found out was only because or his tuxedo, when he came to her locker, she didn't recognize him at all because he isn't wearing the tuxedo. In the end, Jasmine realized she didn't like Max. Dean Former Crush Jasmine had a crush on him in Merry Miss Sis, even though she still had feelings for Logan. She said she was going to have a smoothie with him, because she was probably trying to move on from Logan. In the end, Jasmine realized she didn't really like Dean, because she still had feelings for Logan. 'Erin' Frenemy Jasmine didn't like Erin, because she was dating Logan, which made Jasmine quite jealous, as she wanted Logan to be her boyfriend (and still does) and not Erin's, but Erin saw Jasmine as a friend. Aubrey Friend Jasmine and Aubrey first met in Food Fight, when Jasmine got hired to babysit Aubrey. It showed that they had become friends. It is shown in Lindy in the Middle, that Jasmine is still Aubrey's babysitter. Romances Logan Watson Best Friends/Crush/Future Boyfriend/Technically In Love With Main Article: Jogan Jasmine and Logan are best friends. Jasmine first admitted her feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best after they fake dated and she tried to ask him out, but Logan went on a date with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken. They shared their first dance in Next of Pumpkin and Logan definitely hinted his feelings for Jasmine in that episode. In Logan Finds Out!, Jasmine revealed she has liked Logan for about a year, meaning she is in love with him, admitted her feelings for Logan to Lindy, Garrett and Delia, saying she has liked him ever since they fake dated. In the end, Logan found out about Jasmine's feelings for him. Logan finally realized his feelings for Jasmine and fell in love with her, during the school's fall dance, in Falling for... Who? In Falling for... Who?, Logan broke up with Erin to be with Jasmine, admitted his feelings for her and tried to ask Jasmine out, but it was too late, because she started dating Owen, leaving Logan heartbroken. When Jasmine and Logan finally start dating, Jasmine tells Logan she has never stopped liking him, they admit their feelings to each other, officially become a couple, and they are together for more than two episodes. Jasmine and Logan will be together for the rest of Season 2. Dwight Ex-Boyfriend Dwight is Jasmine's ex-boyfriend who she dislikes and wanted to beat in the dance contest in Next of Pumpkin. Mike Ex-Boyfriend Mike is Jasmine's ex- boyfriend who she wanted to make jealous in Lindy Nose Best, to get him back, so fake dated Logan to do this. However, during the process, Jasmine ended up actually falling for Logan, not wanting to get back with with Mike, because she tried to ask Logan to be her boyfriend at the end of the episode, and not Mike. Owen Boyfriend Jasmine went to the school dance with Owen in Falling for... Who?, to try to move on from Logan. Since Logan was dating Erin and Jasmine didn't know that Logan had broken up with Erin to be with her, she started dating Owen. Jasmine and Owen are only together for a couple of episodes, until Jasmine and Logan start dating. Jasmine breaks up with Owen in a future episode, because she still has feelings for Logan and Jasmine thinks Logan is the guy for her to be with. (See: Jasmine and Owen) Trivia *Young Jasmine is portrayed by Piper Curda's little sister. *She plays the cello. *She's scared of Flamey, Fireman Freddy's mascot. (Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station) *Her future boyfriend and best friend is Logan Watson. *She has a crush on Logan. (Starts in Lindy Nose Best) *She is a good detective, and good at reading body language. *She doesn't leave the house without makeup. (Snow Problem). *She is last of the main characters to have her full name revealed in Bad News. *Jasmine thrives on good grades, loves pulling off daring pranks, and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. *She loves fashion. She has been a fashionista since the third grade. *She is the most fashionable out of all the girls in the group *She likes to wear skirts and dresses a lot. She also wears jeans and pants too. *She usually falls for guys who have good looks and wear clothes that make them look attractive. *Jasmine wears contact lenses. (The New Guy). *Her father is a dentist. *She thinks her name rhymes with fashion, but it doesn't. *It was revealed in Logan Finds Out! that Jasmine has liked Logan for about a year, which means she is in love with him. *She has cow named Daisy, a chanderlier, and a mini fridge, in her locker. (Logan Finds Out!) *She has a gold charm bracelet with her name on it. (Lindy Nose Best) *Jasmine is shown to be a bit stronger than she looks, considering she was able to push and slam Garrett up to a locker, in Logan Finds Out! Granted Garrett is a bit of a weakling. *Jasmine is Logan's second girlfriend shown in Season 2 *She claims to be known for fashion. (Lindy Goes to the Dogs) *She can be quite competitive as seen in Lindy Goes to the Dogs and in Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday. *Jasmine can sometimes be a little aggressive, depending on what the situation is, considering she threatened to hurt Garrett for spilling her crush on Logan to Lindy and Delia, in Logan Finds Out! *Jasmine is shown to be quite sensitive at heart, considering she almost cried over Logan, in Logan Finds Out! *Jasmine's first kiss was from a boy named Jesse Rose at an ice rink behind the Zamboni. (The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats.) *She loves mysteries and investergating Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Snow Problem' 'Dance Fever' 'Next of Pumpkin' 'Merry Miss Sis' Season 2 'Lindy Goes to the Dogs' 'Logan Finds Out!' 'Stevie Likes Lindy' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters